I Don't Want To Be Different Anymore
by InceptionErection
Summary: An AU in which the Avengers are kids. Loki doesn't get along with everyone else, he's different, he's an outsider. Then one day he find another outsider and it gets better. Mostly everyone makes the fic from Avengers. Larcy friendship. Crackin' all over the place. Two-shot UPDATED NEW CHAPTER ADDED
1. Chapter 1 I Don't Want To Be Different

**I don't want to be different anymore**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: An AU where the Avengers are children, and Loki struggles with being different but soon finds someone else who is just like him. Larcy Friendship. Crackin' all over the place.**

* * *

"Mommy!" A young Thor's voice boomed through the house "Steve would like to play, may I? Mommy!"

He ran past Loki in his search for his mother, who was preocuppied destroying a city with his toy planes. Steve was following closely behind. Thor's pudgy body came bounding off the staircase before Steve's more wirey yet tall body had gotten halfway up the grand stairs.

"And take your brother with you!" Frigga's voice hollered down the stairs. Loki didn't even acknowledge anyone around them. Thor had broken Loki's favorite toy; his sceptor earlier. Loki straightened his green sweater vest and kept playing, he didn't want to get in another argument with Thor.

"Come on, Steve. Let's go get Bruce and Tony." Thor practically yelled, pulling Steve to the door.

"Didn't your mom say to invite Loki?" Steve asked, looking at Loki, who was still angrily tearing apart his Legos. Thor looked at Loki, then to Steve and shook his head and left out the back door. Steve shrugged and followed.

* * *

Bruce and Tony were hard at work with their chemistry sets in Tony's backyard shed, where they spent most of their time.

"Here comes Thor. I swear I can hear his voice coming from a mile away." Tony said, rolling his eyes. Even at ten years old, Tony had a sharp tongue in his head.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." Bruce said, with a slight lisp on the 'S' words.

"Well, at least he's fun to play with. He's easy to find in Hide and Seek." Tony shook his head and returned to his microscope before the doors swung open and Thor laughed loudly. "Speak of the Devil."

"My friends! Come out and play with us!" Thor boomed, Steve waved at Bruce. Steve and Tony were at odds more often than not.

"Come on, Tony. Let's go out and play!" Bruce suggested.

"Thanks, but no thanks. This is a very important experiment to me, I'm on a roll." Tony said, barely looking up from his observation.

"Sometimes, you can be a man of iron. So cruel to your friends. When was the last time you saw the light of day?" Bruce said.

"About an hour ago when we walked out here." Tony shrugged. "Oh, like you're one to talk not-so-jolly-green-giant."

"Whatever, stay inside if you want. Hey guys, let's go see if the new neighbors wanna play." Bruce said leading the group through the papers and test tubes of their 'lab'.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the new neighbors house they had Thor, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and finally Tony in tow.

"You ring the doorbell, I'm not gonna ring the doorbell." Steve said.

"No you!" Thor bellowed

"I'm not doing it." Bruce said quietly.

"Boys are such babies." Natasha said with a roll of her eyes

"Then why don't you do it, Nat?" Clint said, with a light shove.

"Suck it up and press the button." Tony said rolling his eyes pushing forward to press the button. An older girl with strawberry blond hair and no shoes answered the door, Tony just looked up at her. "Well, hello there. I'm Tony, we're your neighbors."

"I'm Pepper. I've met your parents earlier." She smiled. She looked to be around fifteen years old. "This is my brother Phil, and my sister Darcy. Our dad, Erik is still unpacking things."

"How old are you, Pepper?" Clint asked.

"Fifteen and a half. How about all of you?"

"We're all ten and eleven. You're as old as my sister, Jane." Clint said with a slight eye roll at the mention of Jane. "You'll probably meet her when she gets home from science camp next week."

"Yeah yeah, that's nice and all. I'm more interested about you, Pepper." Tony said.

"Would you like to play with us?" Thor said brightly from behind Tony who cringed and moved away from him.

"No can do. I have to get ready for a date tonight. I'll see if Darcy wants to. She'll come out here if she does. Keep an eye out?" Everyone nodded and she closed the door.

"I'm so gonna date her." Tony said cockily. "Did you see the way she looked at me?"

"Keep dreamin', Stark." Natasha said. They all walked into the conglomerate backyard they all shared. That's how they all got to know one another, their houses were on the inside of a large circular court, so their houses were surrounded by each other's like they were on an island. They did just about everything together.

"Tag! Bruce is it!" Steve said, tapping Bruce on the shoulder. Laughs and screaming soon ensued, and they were running around like mad children. Clint took refuge in his treehouse, hiding and shooting suction cup arrows at people who tried to come up to the tree known as base.

* * *

Darcy exited her back door and surveyed the chaos through her thick rimmed glasses. She rolled up her sleeves to her black sweatshirt and sat down on the small stone bench in their backyard.

She hated moving. She never fit in with the kids she lived around, last time she wasn't surrounded by kids at all. She was more into mischief and pranks. All the kids wanted to play Red Robin and Hide and Seek. She was also always the youngest, being only nine and a half.

She sighed and rested her head on her knees, watching everyone else play tag.

* * *

Loki sighed and looked out the window. He wished he got along better with everyone else, but to them he was just the weird one, the one who didn't quite fit in. He knew early on that he wasn't from the same heritage as Thor. And not many of the kids mentioned it but the ones that did at school had been brutal.

And then there was Thor. When Loki wanted to read, Thor wanted to wrestle. When Loki wanted to have an actual conversation about the things kids talk about, Thor wanted to argue. They were like apples and oranges, but they loved each other deep down.

Loki was simply jealous, when it came right down to it. Thor was friendly and personable, Loki was reserved and introverted.

"Loki, what are you still doing inside?" Frigga asked him, coming down the stairs in a nice gown.

"I don't feel like playing mom. They never pick me." Loki said, sitting on the ottoman.

"Oh, darling. I'm sure someone will be nice to you. You are a very nice little boy. Please, go outside and try? Maybe they just don't know you well." She said, kissing the top of his head. "Now, mommy has to meet daddy at his work for a party. Nick will be here soon to babysit you. Please no more poking fun at his eyepatch, dear. You know he was in a bad car accident."

"Yes mother." He said walking to the back door where the delighted screams of the other kids filtered in.

"I love you, dearest Loki." She said smiling to him.

"I love you too, mom."

* * *

He cringed slightly when he entered the back yard, the sun was bright and it was getting to be midday which meant that the temperature was rising. He opted to sit on the porch and watch until he spotted another girl sitting over by herself.

"Are you as completely bored as I am?" She asked as soon as he sat down. "I'm Darcy."

"Loki. Actually, I woud love to play but I don't really get along with the other kids."

"You've got a weird name." Loki simply shrugged. It's not the worst thing she could say. "What's to get along with? They're all stupid. I'd rather pull a prank like put fake spiders in Pepper's bed."

"What's to get along with is they're my brother's friends and they should be my friends." He crossed his arms.

"You don't always have to be friends with the same people. I'm not."

"I just don't want to be different anymore." He said sadly, dropping his hands to his knees.

"You know, Loki, sometimes being different isn't all that bad. Someday you'll be grateful that you weren't like everyone else." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Thanks, Darcy. Friends?" He held his hand out.

"Best friends." She shook it and threw her arm over his shoulder. "Now, does your bike have pegs? We need to go to Dollar General to get some fake spiders."

"Loki! Darcy! Quit messing around! We're gonna play Mafia!" Natasha yelled waving them over.

* * *

To this day, Loki and Darcy remain friends, and even more.

* * *

**A/n: **I know this is probably really crappy I just had this idea stuck in my head so I had to write it out.

I'll probably end up regretting uploading it tomorrow. Oh well.

Good? Bad? Lemme know!


	2. Chapter 2 That's The Difference

**That's The Difference**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Companion to 'I Don't Want To Be Different Anymore' where the young Avengers are in High School for their first Proms. Darcy gets dumped, and now Loki's the one to be there.**

* * *

Darcy never expected in her life to be this excited for anything. Especially not _prom._ She was power to the woman, and all that fun stuff.

But the minute dreamy junior Donny Blake asked her to go to the prom with him, she had to say yes. He was just about the most sought after guy in school. Aside from Thor and Tony- if only in their own heads.

She went out and got the long dress, resisted getting her nose pierced like she had planned, and of course bought the boutonniere for his suit.

* * *

And now it was the week before prom, and Darcy was rambling excited about everything.

"So, Darc, what do you think about getting a room for you and I after this dance and have a little private time?" He flashed her that brilliant, gorgeous, smile. And she almost gave in. _Almost. _

"I don't know, Donny. My parents are expecting me home after the dance. Plus, I barely even know you. I don't want to just get a hotel room and regret it the next day." She said, uncertainly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm certain you won't regret it, doll. Come on, everyone knows that's the real reason people go to prom."

"That's not the reason I'm going, it's not the reason my friends are going. We were all going to hang out after prom at Thor's house, you know that."

"I really don't want to discuss this right now, are you in or out?"

"Out." She said, annoyedly.

"Then you can forget about prom." He said, turning on his heel and walking away. He stopped mid step about three feet away and turned back around. "And by the way, I only asked because everyone said you were easy."

* * *

The look of pure shock nestled on Darcy's face was unmistakable. She could even move from the position she had settled herself into in the middle of the locker bay.

Who had said she was easy? And who had a personal vendetta against her that would say that? She thought of Jane but immediately felt guilty. Not only was Jane way to old for that, Jane was too sweet of a person to do something like that. How would she even get in contact with him anyway? The only clue to her was that Jane had said if she were younger she would probably date him. Blach. Jane would not do something like that.

* * *

She continued to stand dumbstruck in the middle of the aisle until her annoying yet addicting posse of neighbors came to get her, as they always did, after school. Loki close in tow but not quite in the group, as usual.

"Yeah. I totally asked Pepper to the dance. She said she didn't have a test or anything to study for so she'd be there. I told you she was into me." Tony bragged as the leader of the group, what a surprise.

"Did Clint finally buck up and ask Natasha yet?" Bruce teased as if they weren't standing next to him, looking bashful. Well. As bashful as the two of them could look. Darcy swore they were destined to be cops or something. Poker faces of champions. "I'll take that as a yes." he smiled lopsidedly.

Bruce and Steve opted to go dateless, but bought a couple's ticket for themselves as it were, couple's tickets were cheaper than single tickets. Though they denied the extra few bucks for a picture together, Darcy would have paid big bucks to own a copy of that.

"Yes and Jane has agreed to take a break from science things and go with me!" Thor boasted, she could see Clint roll his eyes and clench his fist.

Loki and Darcy made brief eye contact before Loki practically rushed to her side, sensing something amiss.

"What of you, Loki! What lovely lady has the honor?" Thor boomed. It amazed Darcy that even though he was seventeen years old, he stilled yelled as if he were a small child trying to get someone's attention.

"Not now, Thor." Loki chastised, and looked at Darcy with concern in his green eyes. "What's wrong Darcy? You look upset."

"Looks as if someone doesn't have a date!" Tony practically rubbed it in, gee, Tony really changed over the years...ha ha. "Why don't you and lovely lady Darcy go together? She looks about as dateless as my dead great grandmother!"

"That means she doesn't have a date! I get it!" Thor laughed loudly, he was the epitome of dumb jock. If Darcy wasn't so blindsided by Donny, she would have laughed.

"I did have a date. Until he dumped me because I wouldn't put out. And I resisted piercing my nose for that douche." She huffed. "I even paid the money for that stupid flower thing that goes on his stupid suit."

"Who, Darcy?" Loki's silky smooth, yet posh and oh-so-British, voice rang out in the silence of the group after a pregnant pause. Darcy looked unsure for a minute. Loki could be very mischievous. She joked that is he were a deity he would rule the world of mischief and tricks. One slip up and Donny could have his face beaten into a pulp by several over protective people.

"Just promise you won't hurt him? He's not worth it." Loki sat for minute, then silently nodded, the rest of the group excused themselves; feeling like they were intruding on a private moment. "Donny Blake. He said he only asked because someone said I was easy."

"I'll kill him." Loki said quietly, yet menacingly.

"Loki, please don't!" she said, grappling the lapels of his green jacket.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't." he said quite angrily, and frankly, it scared Darcy.

"Because there's a difference between people like him and people like you. He's the bully who beats everyone up. You're my sweet best friend who cheers me up."

"Darcy, it's a little different when he questioned your morals and virtues. This isn't some game, he's going to go tell everyone things, untrue things, about you!" He basically yelled to her. "I just don't want you to be like me, an outcast."

"I don't care, let them talk. I told you once already, all that time ago; the first time I met you, remember? We're gonna look back and be grateful that we were different than everyone else. It's not who you are in high school that defines you. It's the person you choose to be after that makes you who you are." She said quietly, hugging him around the waist. "We're peas in a pod, you and I. We're meant to stick together, you're never alone. I'm never alone. Not when you're here."

"Fine, then, Darcy Lewis, my best friend and fellow pod pea, go to the prom with me." He proposed. Darcy laughed and looked at his completely serious face.

"You don't have to do this, I know you weren't planning on going in the first place."

"But I want to, I only wasn't going, because I couldn't go with you." he smiled sweetly.

"And that's the difference between guys like Donny Blake and you. Donny won't go because I won't put out, and you'll only go because it's me you want." She laughed. "I knew I kept you around for something."

* * *

Days later, the prom rolled around. Darcy exchanged her black dress for a forest green, strapless mermaid style dress to match Loki's.

They had their pictures taken, and went out to eat like any group of prom friends would, and danced like no one was there. A.k.a. Very badly.

They made fun of Donny who was surrounded by his posse of football players with their girlfriends, him; dateles. He tried to ask Darcy to dance, a fast paced grind-worthy sort of song, and Loki punched him in the face.

They were escorted out and returned to Loki and Thor's house to watch bad horror movies until the early light of day when they all watched the sunrise.

And no one knew it would be the start of something greater for Loki and Darcy; for everyone.

* * *

**A/n: **I'm back! I know I said it was a one-shot but this plot bunny took me by surprise last night, and I decided to expand on it!

I May or may not expand this story a few more chapter into their lives, but I haven't decided yet, therefore I will leave it as a completed story in case I decide not to write anything else on it.

Good? Bad? Lemme know!


End file.
